monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dhampir
Encyclopedia Entry: A sudden mutational variant of vampire. When a vampire has sex with a man before he becomes an incubus and conceives a child, these monster are rarely born. They have an openhearted personality, which is the polar opposite of a vampire. They don’t look down on humans, and they honestly express their fondness of the men they like. Though they are actually completely monsters, they are also regarded as “half human half monster.” Their appearance is extremely close to human, and they possess demonic energy that gives off an aura similar to that of a human. Although they have the monsters’ values regarding love and pleasure as being supreme and considering lasciviousness a virtue, they also have basic common sense human values. For that reason, it’s extremely easy for them to conceal their true nature and behave like a human without anything feeling out of place. Many dhampir prefer to live in human towns. They don’t attack human men. Just like a human woman, many of them go through the normal stages of romance, etc. before being joined with a man. But as for that, because they are born with supernatural beauty and also possess human values, they can use many tricks to charm human men, and it’s difficult for the men they go after to escape from them just like any other monster. It is said that the men who become their lovers and husbands in this way will only finally realize that they’re not human after tasting otherworldly pleasure during sex. The demonic energy that the dhampir possesses robs strength from vampires almost like sunlight, and has the power to steal away their reason, and capacity for thought in the same way that garlic does. Most of them fundamentally view things from a human perspective. For that reason, they despise vampires who act arrogantly and look down on humans, and it infuriates them when humans are mistreated as servants. Furthermore, if such vampires are around, they’ll use the magic power and superior physical strength inherited from their mother to vanquish them, and through discipline and training, they’ll correct their arrogant, stubborn personality and change them into submissive women who can honestly express their love and fondness of men. Of course, in the case where their mother wasn’t submissive to their father, a dhampir’s first target will end up being her own mother. After that, many of them journey as “vampire hunters,” vanquishing vampires while searching for a husband. Additionally, since the servant (husband) is involved during the training of the vampire, they sometimes grow fond of him, and end up becoming his wife along with the vampire. In this way, dhampir will not only injure the pride of their race, but may also become a rival for their husband’s affections, so they are truly feared as the vampire’s natural enemies. Furthermore, they are sometimes attacked by the urge to suck blood which is inherited from the vampire, although they normally endure through it. The reason why, if they happen to learn the sweet taste of a man’s blood, the “human” part of the “half human half monster” dhampir becomes corrupted by the “monster” part, and after that, they can’t resist future urges to suck blood at all, or the lust that visits at the same time. Encyclopedia Pages Dhampir.png Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Category:Subspecies Category:Demon Realm